Ice Cold Mornings
by Owlet49
Summary: This is just kind of a collection of small stories that don't really connect in any way. But hope you all like it Lots of Love Angel
1. Ice cold

It was cold. No, cold was an understatement. It was freezing and Rin was not at all happy when he woke up in the middle of the night, frozen from his head to his tail. He shuddered and rolled over, trying to find warmth in the blankets piled on top of him. From next to him, Rin could hear Yukio sleeping soundly, body basically radiating heat.

Yukio was surprised when he woke up to find Rin curled up into his chest. Not only that, but he had managed to pull all of the blankets off of Yukio and onto him. He flinched when something icy touched his leg and realised it was Rin's tail " _bastard must be freezing_ " he thought. Yukio smiled and pulled Rin closer to his chest, placing a hand protectively over his head and began to slowly run his fingers through Rin's hair. Something of a purr escaped Rin's lips and he shifted under Yukio's touch.

Suddenly icy hands slid around Yukio's waist and he sucked in "Rin!" He coughed "Rin wake up!" He nudged his brother in the side and Rin stirred "ngh... What is it Yukio" Yukio rolled his eyes "your hands are freezing, Rin, take them off my waist" he replied through clenched teeth. The icy hands withdrew and Yukio was left with two cold spots on either sides of his waist "how do you stay so warm Yukio?" Rin asked drowsily. " _How do I stay warm?_ " Yukio thought "I don't know, but you always feel like you've just been swimming in ice". Rin chuckled "Well your a furnace all days of the week Yukio".

The boys lay there in silence until something tickled Rin's nose. "Rin" Kuro put a paw on his eye "Rin I'm hungry". He groaned "there's food in the fridge Kuro, get it yourself". There was an unsatisfied snort from Kuro but Rin felt her paws settle on his chest. His hand fumble around in the darkness, eventually finding Kuro's ear. She began to purr and the vibration almost put Rin back to sleep. His eyes fell shut and he was awake just long enough to feel Yukio's arms pull him closer and wrap around his chest.


	2. Sensitive Tail

First things first, this was not Yukio's fault. Well, not exactly. Rin and Yukio had been studying when Rin suddenly cried out and fell of his chair "son of a b-!" Yukio rushed over "Rin, what happened?" Rin growled "I banged my tail on the edge of the table".

That was the first time Yukio realised that Rin's tail was the most sensitive part of his body and for a while, he respected it and tried to stay away from touching it. That was, until Rin thought it would be funny to prank Yukio during lunch. Though a flaming hot bowl of soup went down his throat, Yukio kept his cool and simply glared at Rin who was on the ground laughing. Yukio didn't get mad often, instead, he gets even. The next day, Yukio passed Shemi in the hall and he had an idea "Shemi! Could I talk to you for a moment?"

In class, Rin passed a very quiet Shemi and a sheepish looking Suguro. The lesson went on as usual. Then, Rin felt something brush his tail. He flinched and let out a squeak "something wrong, Rin?" Yukio asked. Rin narrowed his eyes "nothing you need to worry about" he snorted. Yukio raised an eyebrow but continued the lesson. When class ended, Rin had to bite his toung as Izumo stepped on his tail 'accidentally', Suguro dropped his bag and Shemi closed the door on his tail.

Having a pretty good guess about what had happen, Rin stayed behind "Yukio, what the Hell was that?" He demanded. His twin looked at him surprised "what on Asshai are you talking about?" He said curiously. Rin's lip twitched and he growled "you know what! Telling everyone to pull and step on my tail!" Yukio smiled "and why would I do that?" He taunted. Rin's muscles tensed "to get back at me! Why else?!"

Suddenly Yukio was behind Rin "so sensitive that if I was to do this" he brushed his hand over the fluffy part of Rin's tail. Rin locked up and sprang away, hissing "what's your problem Yukio?!" He said "your cute when your mad" Yukio replied. Rin stopped and tilted his head "what did you just say?" But Yukio didn't answer "come on Rin, it's getting late" and with that he left Rin, blushing and confused.


End file.
